


A Spontenous Family Meeting

by lostunderthemountain



Series: 304 Followers Giveaway [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Breastfeeding, Durin Family, Durin Feels, F/M, Frerin is Fíli and Kíli's son, Fíli and Kíli are adorable, Fíli is loving, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf of Durin's Line, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the 3rd place winner in my '304 Followers' giveaway.</p><p>ringerpotteravengerhooker7 asked for: Let's see.... How about a scene of the new family curled up in bed while fem!Kili is feeding baby Frerin and Fíli asks if and when she wants more children?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spontenous Family Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> dumb title is dumb.  
>  ~~any suggestions~~

For once in a very long while, the Kingdom of Erebor was completely silent…well, almost.

The whimpering cries of a babe roused the First Prince from his sleep. Fíli sighed to himself as he slid out of the alcove bed and made his way over to the square crib near the large fireplace, where his son (who many said was almost him in miniature) was red-faced and twisting his cotton blankets up with his stubby legs. Fíli smiled despite himself.

“What’s the matter gimlith?” He asked, scooping Frerin up into his arms. The babe took one look at his father before his cries intensified and his little fist beat against Fíli’s chest.

“Okay we’ll go to Mama.” Fíli murmured, turning back towards the alcove, grabbing a small towel as he did.

“Kíli?” He called softly, smiling again when she twisted to look at him, most of her still half asleep, “I think our son wants your attention.”

“Pass him here then.” Kíli sat up slowly, tossing her hair back and pushing her nightgown off of her right shoulder, “Hello gimlith.” She cooed, tracing down his face with one finger as her brought him closer to her breast, glancing up at Fíli once the babe had latched on, “What?”

Fíli had climbed back onto the bed and was relaxed against the stonewall behind them and smiled at her, gesturing for her to come closer. Once she was leaning against his chest, Fíli pressed kisses to her hair and broke the silence by asking:

“Do you want more children?”

Kíli started, absentmindedly petting Frerin’s curls gently when he whined in discontent.

“I’ve never given you any reason to believe otherwise Fee.” She told him carefully.

“That’s nothing but a queen’s answer.” Fíli growled in her ear, pressing his hands against her ribs and nosing at the corner of her jaw, “I want _Kíli’s_ answer. Do you want more children because it is our royal duty to ensure the Line of Durin endures?” Here the blonde sneered at his words, “Or do you want them because they will also be mine? Because you _want_ to feel another babe moving inside of you?”

Kíli shivered at his tone, feeling the momentary _burn_ of pleasure as he bit her neck like the animal he was named for. That all faded – however – when their son pulled away from her and cooed in happiness. Kíli smiled and brought him close to her face, kissing his nose lightly, laughing when he did.

“Yes _I_ want more.” She admitted quietly as Fíli passed her the towel, seemingly ashamed of his outburst, “But maybe not right now hmm?” She teased, patting Frerin’s back; “I think the last thing we need is another babe right now.”

Fíli chuckled softly, knowing she was right. Kíli smiled again and – as Frerin curled up against her chest sleepily, cupped Fíli’s cheek and stroked it with her thumb. The elder moved in and kissed her deeply, their tongues briefly sliding together. Kíli handed Frerin back to her husband, who held him like he was made of glass.

“ _Mingel inùdoy_.” He whispered, laying the sleeping babe back into the crib, carefully replacing his blankets. Then he threw another log on the fire before rejoining his wife in bed.


End file.
